Karaoke Night
by OCDE
Summary: Every weekend they go out to a karaoke bar and sing their hearts out. There is love that has always been there, love that has come from lost love. What will happen when a secret is let out that will change everything?
1. We Meet Again

**I don't own Twilight. Steph Meyer does.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Edward can you meet me at the café in about 10 minutes," I whispered into the phone so that Jacob couldn't me discussing my plans with Edward because I wanted them both there and I knew that Jacob would come if he knew that Edward was going to be there.

They both really hated each other because apparently I was the girl for each of them and only one could have me.

It was kind of like I was a thing for them but I know that that's just they worded it that way and that's not what they really meant.

Anywho, Jacob knew that Edward and I had a past and because of this he thought that anytime that I was around Edward I would want to get back wit him.

Now we both new that we had a very strong connection with each other, we had both lost or virginity to each other back in the 10th grade when we had been going out since we were in the eighth grade when he finally gained the courage to ask mm to carry my books ad while we were walking home he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Of course you know my answer, who would say no to Edward Cullen.

The only reason that we broke up was because we did get accepted into the same college. We both applied to one college in the south but some how my letter got lost in the mail, or that's what I was told and Edward said he wasn't going to go to a college that I wasn't accepted to. So he went to USC and I went to NYU.

Edward and mine's relationship hadn't been that serious of friend after we broke up but ever since he started working in the office build next o the one that I worked at, we had become closer and closer.

At first, we would just bump into each other and there were few word exchange "hi" "good morning" "have a nice evening". But then they started to become conversations about how we were doing and work and life at home.

Then one day out of the blue, when we were both going to lunch and Edward had asked me to go to lunch together. So I said yes, I mean we weren't going to do anything.

Boy was I wrong. Going to lunch was in a way the biggest mistake that I made besides college but I was secretly excited for it being just him and I for forty-five minutes alone, me and him, us, ahhhh.

It was like we had never been apart. We talk about old times, college, and life now.

We drove back to the office and I think neither one of us wanted to depart from each other. I looked at him and it was like I couldn't pull away, I was trapped and we kept getting closer and closer to each other until our lips touched and we shared a long and passionate kiss.

After that we were having lunch together, secret nights out and even little sleepover.

We both we in relationships but neither of us cared. When we were together it was like no one else mattered.

I had Alice cover for me a lot telling Jacob that I was with her and his girlfriend, Tanya, traveled a lot for her job.

But tonight, tonight we were finally letting everything go and letting the secret out that we were seeing each other. Tonight, I was taking Jacob to the café and Edward was going to bring out Tanya and we were going to sing our hearts out.

* * *

**reviews are welcomed**


	2. Sing Your Heart Out

**SM owns everything**

* * *

Jacob and I had decided to leave a little early because he wanted to get a good seat. The poor boy didn't know what he had coming. I almost felt sorry for him, almost.

When we got there, the placed was already semi packed. I looked around to see if Edward had made it with Tanya yet and I saw that they were sitting in the very front.

Edward had on some gray slacks and vest and a white undershirt while Tanya had on a bright pink stripper dress. **(Pictures on profile)**

I was hoping Jake wouldn't notice.

"What if he doing here, shouldn't he be at is house having a cocktail party with his business associates or whatever you call them."

Yep, Jacob noticed them.

"Come on lets go this way," I said dragging him to the opposite side from where Edward and Tanya were.

As we were sitting down, the show was begging to start and Jacob order some drinks.

A couple of people went and it was soon to be Edward's turn to go up. We didn't tell each other what we were singing and I know Edward so I wouldn't be surprised if he got up there and started singing Wasn't Your Girlfriend by Mitchell Musso.

"I wonder what the losers singing today, probably sounds like a horse."

"He isn't a loser and he doesn't sound like a horse," I said nonchalantly.

"Ok, than a depressed emo man."

"He's not emo either. He doesn't even wear black clothing. His hair is the color of a penny!"

"Why are you getting all defensive? You guys haven't been together since high school," Jake asked giving me a weird look.

"It's just not nice talking about people."

"Since when is it 'not nice talking about people', we do it all the time."

"Maybe we need a change then," I said looking down at my drink.

It really was time for a change. We couldn't pretend anymore. I didn't feel what I was supposed to feel with Jacob and Jake felt to much for me and I just couldn't return his love.

I looked up from my glass when I heard Edward clear his throat.

"Um, I would like to dedicate this song to 'changes'," he said looking out in the crowd. I think he was looking for me he saw he smiled and the music started.

I didn't recognize it at first but then it came to me, All or nothing by that new singer Jay Sean.

_There wasn't anything I didn't love about u,  
you'd do some stupid things and I'd laugh at those too,  
& we went together like the summer in June  
But who'd have known that it'd rain so soon_

He was looking right at Tanya when he was singing.

_Thought I'd be the only one that'd make u smile,  
thought I'd be the only one that'd really know how  
But u showed me different and I know better now,  
I gotta get u out my system somehow_

He closed his eyes while he was singing this part.

_I replay it over and over again  
U were my girl, now we 'aint even friends,  
u couldve been my all or nothing, all or nothing,  
now to me ur nothing, girl u r nothing, now ur nothing_

Put u on a pedestal, girl I held u so high  
was never too good at finding the words to describe,  
just how I felt for u but u know that I tried,  
but somehow we went and changed inside

_U damn near were my everything ur still on my mind,  
but I'd rather be here all alone and I'm doin just fine  
gotta take it back to the days before we met  
and live our lives as strangers again_

Tanya look pissed.

_I replay it over and over again  
U were my girl, now we 'aint even friends,  
u couldve been my all or nothing, all or nothing,  
now to me ur nothing, girl u r nothing, now ur nothing_

_I replay it over and over again  
U were my girl, now we 'aint even friends,  
u couldve been my all or nothing, all or nothing,  
now to me ur nothing, girl u r nothing, now ur nothing_  
_  
December days, my summer turned to winter  
When u went away - I can't help but wonder  
Was he worth my pain - U shud know better - and I shouldve too  
And I cried, and u cried and we tried to make it work,  
almost died while we tried, is that what our love was worth,  
If I cud do it again, I would be a better man,  
now I'm living with just memories_

I wasn't even paying attention anymore. I was lost in Edward. He sounded so beautiful, it sounded like what he was singing was coming from his soul.  
As the song came to an end every one was clapping, everyone except Tanya and Jacob. You know what, they were really good for each other.

I replay it over and over again  
U were my girl, now we 'aint even friends,  
u couldve been my all or nothing, all or nothing,  
now to me ur nothing, girl u r nothing, now ur nothing

I replay it over and over again  
U were my girl, now we 'aint even friends,  
u couldve been my all or nothing, all or nothing,  
now to me ur nothing, girl u r nothing, now ur nothing

It could be like a trade. Tanya can have Jake and I could have Edward. Yep, works out perfectly, but I don't think that Tanya and Jake would be up for the idea.

I looked over to the table that Tanya was sitting and Edward was just getting back. She look like she was really letting him have it.

Jacob was talking about something about love or… I don't know. I wasn't paying attention; I was trying to read Tanya's lips to see what she was saying.

Edward looked over at me and then Tanya did and I think she got what had happened and got up and left. I didn't see where she was going because I was looking at Edward. You could lose yourself in those eyes.

The next thing I knew I was being shaken by Jacob saying they called my name for me to go up.

As I was walking I looked behind me, first at Jacob. Once I did this everything would change between us, I don't even think he would be ok with being friends. Then I looked at Edward and smiled. He was the good thing that was going t come out of this, and finally, the door to see if Tanya had left. I didn't want her to be her because she scarred the crap out of me, but she needed to be here to see the entire show, and with my look she was still here, she had went to the bar.

Well here goes nothing.

* * *

**reviews are nice**


	3. What Now?

**sorry this is so late. my internet wouldnt work for awhile. wont happen again, i hope. enjoy!**

**EPOV**

Well that was interesting. I thought that Tanya was really going to cause a scene but she didn't, thank God. I think I was because it was me that was dumping here and not the other way around. She probably didn't want to ruin her "reputation".

The good thing was that that part was behind me and now it was Bella's turn.

I kind of felt bad for Jacob, kind of. He didn't love Bella the way that Tanya loved me, you could see that it was something deeper that he felt for her.

She was about to go up and right before she looked back first at Jacob, then me, and finally to the back. I don't know why she looked at the back unless… yep, she was still here sitting at the bar, Tanya.

I looked over a Jacob and he seemed really pissed at me.

I started here the music to a song that I didn't recognize.

"Um, hi. I would like to dedicated this song to something I have been needing to say for a long time and "

_It's not time to give us one more try  
(I don't think so)  
Last night you said your one last lie_

I can't let you wreck you my plans  
I'm planning to let you go  
Oh, only one thing is true  
Only one thing to do

It sounded like song Ashley Tisdale song. Don't ask me how I know that, I have a little sister and she listens to those Disney channel star's music all the time. I tried to get her in to some more modern music but she's just so stubborn.

_  
Time to, delete you_

Burn it up, all your pictures  
Tear it up, all your letters  
Rip it up, all your sweaters

This is, this is for the better

Bella sounded really good, I didn't know she could sound like that.

Slash it up, all your tires  
Smash it up, all your flowers  
Grab it back, all my power

Cause this is one more reason  
I don't need you, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you, oh, oh

It's not time to say how much you care  
(I don't think so)  
I don't want you,  
I want you not there

I'm done  
I think that the time's come  
To bring this thing to an end  
I think this could be good-bye  
Think you ran out of time

Time to, delete you

Burn it up, all your pictures  
Tear it up, all your letters  
Rip it up, all your sweaters

This is, this is for the better

Slash it up, all your tires  
Smash it up, all your flowers  
Grab it back, all my power

Cause this is one more reason  
I don't need you, delete you  
(DELETE YOU)

All I want from you  
Is to disappear  
All I need from you  
Is for you to not be here  
I guess it's time you got the news

Gonna replace you, erase you

Delete you, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you  
oh, oh, delete you

Burn it up, all your pictures  
Tear it up, all your letters  
Rip it up, all your sweaters

This is, this is for the better!

Slash it up, all your tires  
Smash it up, all your flowers  
Grab it back, all my power  
Cause this is one more reason

I don't need you, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you

It's time to, delete you  
Oh, oh, delete you

DELETE YOU!

Wow.

I feel much better about the song I sung.

Please review.....


	4. Now It's My Turn

**Sorry that i haven't updated in awhile. My computer is not working. So i have to find other ways to get on. Just stick with me.**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Twilight owns me.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes when I finished singing the last verse of my song.

I hope Jacob wasn't that hurt, but Edward always said that he loved me more than I loved him.

If it was the way I felt for Edward I would really feel bad because if Edward did that to me, I would probably go hid under a rock and die.

I finally grew some and looked over at Jacob and to say he looked heart broken was an understatement.

I didn't even want to go back to the table. I felt like being like the coward that I am and run, but no, I just stood there and looked out in the crowd, doing my best to avoid Jake's face but then I looked at Tanya.

Tanya. I had forgotten about Tanya. She was at the bar looking back and forth between Edward and I with one eyebrow crocked. Then shot got up from her seat to the stage. She walked up and put her hand over the mike.

"Is that how you want to play bitch, bring it on," she said and snatched the mike out of my hand.

She pulled out her phone and started pushing buttons on it and then threw it to the DJ.

"Play this," then she turned to me, "and get off my stage bitch!"

At first I was shocked, I don't know why, it was Tanya, anything could come out of her mouth.

I walked down to the steps and leaned against the wall that was near by and watched the show to begin.

"Hello. I'm Tanya and this song is for all the bitches and man whores out there. She looked Edward dead in the eye when she said that and I think my jaw dropped down to the floor."

I turned to look and Edward with my eyes still wide and it looked like he was drinking when she said that because the people that were sitting at his table looked really angry and it looked like they were sweating to the extreme, and Edward was also throwing napkins at them.

I looked back to the stage when I heard beats of a song coming on.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright Alright yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend_

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A, always give me what I want  
Give me a V, be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right  
I, I can put up a fight  
Give me an L, let me hear you scream loud_

_One two three four_

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see_

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same_

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

WAS SHE SERIOUS!

First of all I was nothing like her and I defiantly wasn't a bitch. And Edward, Edward wasn't a man whore, if anything, she was. Edward was nice and charming and a total gentleman.

The thing about the whole ex-girlfriend think may have been my fault. We have been hanging out a lot lately.

The whole place was quiet; you could probably hear a pen drop and this is a bar were taking about. I don't think I have ever been a place that has been this quiet.

I looked at Edward from where I was standing and then I walked out of the bar. How could she do that, it was totally disrespectful. I know Edward and myself had just come from up there on the stage but we didn't say things like that.

I was half way to my car when I heard someone running behind me and heard them scream my name.

I stopped.

"Bella, hold on!"

I turned around to see who it was, although I should have known who is was by that smooth velvet voice. **(I'm really tired of his voice being velvet, I plan on changing it when I find something else.)**

He finally caught up to me, "You know, you walk rather fast," he said with that sexy smirk he always knew would brighten up any bad that I had.

I raised my eyebrows at him asking him to continue or I was going to keep walking.


	5. How'd This Happen

**BPOV**

"What Edward? "

"I'm sorry Bella. That shouldn't have happened."

"You're right Edward that shouldn't have happened, but it is not your fault," I said looking down at my shoes, they were really pretty, I would have to thank Alice for sending the later.

"Look at me Bella," he said while lifting my chin up towards him, "what happened back there is over now, now its just me and you, you understand. You're the only one that matters now. You've always been the only one that mattered."

I finally looked up into his eyes and all I say was love and I was feeling the really overpowering feeling to tell him how I was feeling.

"You've always that mattered to me to Edward, I've never stopped loving you. Not when you threw that blob of paint at me when we were in kindergarten. Not when you wanted to take a break and go visit your uncle in Texas for the summer instead of staying here with me, even though it was the summer before we started high school," he laughed, that was an interesting summer, "Not even those dreadful two years that you were in Europe working with your company, and defiantly not now.

"I love you Bella, I've missed you for so long, and all I want to do is make it up to you."

I smiled up at him, "Come on, le's get out of here."

He smiled back at me, that drop to your knees smile, putting his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the street to is car, "So where to, dinner?"

"Edward, it 2 o'clock in the morning"

"Ok, what about an early breakfast, I hear IHOP has this new French Onion Roast, and it's suppose to be to die for," he said will nuzzling his face in my next making it tickle a little bit.

I laughed, "Stop it Edward, that tickles," he kept doing it and I kept laughing and we were finally coming up to his car, "Hey what about my car," looking at it across the street.

"We'll come back and get it after, now would you please get in the car Bella.," he said holding the door for me of his car.

While we were in the car, the quiet was comfortable but, I wanted to turn the radio on to see what was on.

A familiar beat came on and I smiled, turning it up.

_I got a feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night wooh hoo (x4)_

Edward looks over at me and smirked.

_Tonight's the night night  
Let's live it up  
I got my money  
Let's spend it up  
go out and smash it  
like oh my god  
Jump off that sofa  
Let's get get up  
_

I started rocking my head to the music.

_I know that we'll have a ball  
if we get down  
and go out  
and just lose it all_

I started beating my hands on my legs and finally letting lose from tonight.

_I feel stressed out  
I wanna let it go  
Lets go way out spaced out  
and losing all control  
_

I started singing to Edward.

_Fill up my cup  
Mazeltov_

That was my favorite part.

_Look at her dancing  
just take it off  
Lets paint the town  
We'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again_

I shoved Edward, "Come on let loose a little."

He looked over at me and laughed and started moving his head to the music.

_Let's Do it and do it and do it  
and do it and do it  
and do it and do it and live it  
up and do it, do it  
do it, do it, and do it  
and do it and do it and do it  
and do it and do it and  
_

He started singing with that smooth sexy voice of his.

_i gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good night  
that tonight's gonna be a good good night (x2)_

_Tonight's the night  
let's live it up  
I got my money  
Lets spend it up_

_Go out and smash it (smash it)  
Like Oh My God (like oh my god)  
Jump off that sofa (cmon)  
Lets kick it up_

_Fill up my cup (Drink)  
Mazel tov!(le haim)  
Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)  
Just take it off_

_Lets paint the town (paint the town)  
We'll shut it down (shut it down)  
Lets burn the roof  
and then we'll do it again_

_Here we come  
here we go  
we gotta rock rock  
rock rock rock_

_Easy come  
easy go  
now we on top  
top top top top_

_Feel the shot  
body rock  
Rock it don't stop stop  
stop stop_

_Round and round  
up and down  
around the clock clock clock clock  
_

I think anybody passing by the car would think that we were crazy rocker the way we were dancing in the car, all we needed was the "rock on sign" with our fingers and we were set.

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday_

_we keep keep keep keep going up  
we know what we say say  
party everyday  
p-p-p-party everyday_

_got a feeling (ooooooo ooooooo)  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good night  
that tonights gonna be a good good night  
(oooooooooooo ooooooooooo)_

As the song ended we were pulling up to IHOP. Edward got out and ran around to my side of the car to let me out.

"My lady."

I laughed, "Thanks Edward."

We walked in and to the counter to be seated. The lady that was there looked like she was ready to pass out any moment.

We walked up and Edward cleared his throat and the woman looked up at us and as usual she only had eyes for Edward.

"Ah, yes, how can I help you," she said while batting her eyelashes shamelessly.

"Um, yes," looking over at her name tag, "Andrea, we're dining in and would like a table please," I said putting an arm around Edward and lying my head on his arm since his shoulder was a little far up.

Edward looked down at me because he knew what I was doing, I was marking my territory, damn straight I was.

She looked at me up and down in disgust. "Right this way ma'am," she said while walking from around the corner to a table to have us seated.

She looked at Edward as we were sitting down, "Here is your menu, if you need _anything_, call me, k"

Was she blind? Did she not see me sitting across the table from the man she was "trying" to flirt with?

Edward just gave her a smile and a nod trying to be polite, that's my man.

"We'll call you when WE'RE ready, thanks," I said emphasizing we're.

When she left, Edward looked at me and started laughing.

I narrowed my eyes at him, because this was so not funny.

"You think this is funny, don't you? I'm sitting here, obviously on a date with you and you think its funny that women hit on you."

I folded my arms and looked away.

I heard Edward sigh and felt him come sit next to me. I still wouldn't budge even though I knew what he was going to do.

"Bella, oh Bella. Sweetheart, look at me."

I still wouldn't look at him so he turn my face to him and tried to looked remorseful but all I say was amusement in his eyes.

"I was laughing because you look so SEXY when you jealous and you it kind of hot when you take charge and claim what's yours."

"I just don't think it's funny, they need to know that you are off limits," I said while dropping my hands in my lap and looking down feeling ashamed.

Edward came real close to my ear and I stopped breathing.

"I love you and only you Bella. There is nothing that is going to stop me from feeling that way towards you. You are my heart, soul, my everything and I love you, don't forget that, ok."

I turned to look at him but when I look at his face and all I saw were his lips. Then all of a sudden his lips were on mine. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was full of love and then I heard someone clear their throat behind us.

The waitress really looked annoyed with us.

"I'm sorry but this is a public place and we would appreciate that you didn't show your display of affection."

I looked around and there wasn't anyone beside Edward and me here.

"Sorry," Edward said as he went to go sit in his seat.

I glared at her and she glared back.

Edward was the one who spoke first. "We'll have French Onion Pot Roast and the Mediterranean Lemon Chicken with one ice tea and a coke please." He smiled and handed her the menu keeping his eyes on me.

She took the menus from his hand and turned to walk away.

When she came back with our food, Edward and I had a nice time just talking to each other.

We were back at his house around 4am and I was seriously tired. I didn't feel like going back to get my car and drive home, so Edward let me stay the night.

We were snuggled up on the couch watching an old movie. I was about to fall asleep when I heard my phone ring. I got up to go get it but Edward put his arm around my waist and murmured a no and to get it in the morning.

"Edward it is the morning and I'm just going to see who it is." I tried to remove his hand from around my waist but he wouldn't budge. "Edward, would you please let me go."

He groaned and let me go will sitting up.

I looked at my caller ID and it was Jasper that was calling. I hurriedly picked up the phone.

"Well I haven't heard from you in while mister," I said jokingly putting my hand on my hip.

"_I'm moving to Chicago."_


	6. Room for Three

**SM owns everything but my story line. Hoobastank owns "the reason".  
**

* * *

"Please repeat what you just said, I don't think I heard right," I said sitting down on the couch with Edward, with a worried look on his face.

"_I'm coming to live in Chicago."_

"OHMIGOSH, are you serious," I all but yelled into the phone.

"_Yeah, I think it's time for a new scenery and this job I have is lame and is not the reason that I went to college for."_

"That's amazing Jazzy," Edward's eyebrows were arched as he mouthed the word Jazzy as a question. I rolled my eyes, "So JAZZY," I said while looking at Edward. "When are you coming?"

"_Um, well see, there's this problem. My plane leaves tomorrow night and…"_

"Just spit it out Jazz."

"_I kind of don't have a place to stay at and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me crashing at your place for awhile. Just until I find a place of my own."_

"Sure Jazz, I don't mind. You know I'd do anything for you. So what time are you coming tomorrow?"

"_Around 1 o'clock, is that ok."_

"Sure, I'll just have to get off early, that's all."

"_Thanks B, that really means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow,"_ and then he hung up.

I pushed the end button on my phone and put it on the coffee table.

"WHO IN THE HELL IS JAZZY?"

I knew this was coming.

I turned to look at him and crossed my arms. "Don't you think that you're overreacting just a little bit?"

"No I am not OVERREACTING? I would just like to know why in the hell my girlfriend is talking to some dude on the phone, that I don't know. Who's name is JAZZY!" His eyes widen when he realized that he just called me his girlfriend.

"Well my BOYFRIEND should be able to trust me and to know that that dude that I was talking to on the phone was one of my friends and we have been since my BOYFRIEND left." I was starting to get louder. "And if my BOYFRIEND cared who the FUCKED I talked to he would have kept in contact with me while he was gone. If my BOYFRIEND," I was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. It took me a couple of second to realize what was happening. Edward kissing me made me forget about what I was saying for a moment, but only for a moment and then I pushed him away.

"Edward, you can't just do that," I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to keep that smile off of my face.

"It was the only way to shut you up and I had to do something, and I'd do it again too," he said while stepping closer to me.

"No, Edward, I'm angry with you," I put my hands up between us to stop him from coming closer but that didn't stop him and all of a sudden, I found myself backed in to a corner. I didn't even know that I was moving.

"Bella," he was using that sweet voice with me. "I know your angry but what if the roles where switched," he was moving his hands up my body and I was having trouble concentrating. "How would you have felt if I was on the phone with another female and called her some cute little nickname?" He was right up to my ear and I was having some serious trouble breathing.

I then heard music playing and Edward started to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me _

_To change who I use to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something that I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

I could tell that he was dead serious. I don't think I have ever seen him put so much emotion into one song.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"Edward..." that was all I could get out.

"Bella, I really am sorry," and then he kissed me.

I don't know how longed we sat there but I didn't really care as long as I was in his arms. What brought us out of our little world was a knock at the door.

"Who in the hell is that at 7 in the morning," Edward yelled and turned around to go answer the door.

I was still in the corner that he had backed me in when I heard him say my mother's name and then all but ran to the door.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously.

"Oh honey, I just wanted to spend some time with my only daughter," she walked pasted Edward and into the living room with me following.

She went to the couch and took a seat. Edward was behind me in a second with his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. You two have always made a cute couple."

"Mom," I really didn't want to ask this question because I wasn't sure I wanted the answer. "Is there anyone that you left at home?"

"This is a really nice house that you have here Edward, you probably get lonely sometimes in here all by yourself."

She was walking around now and clearly avoiding my question, which meant only one thing.

"Thank you ma'am and it may sometimes it get lonely but I have Bella now so I probably wont be here by myself anymore."

"Mom, would you please answer my question," I was starting to get angry. "Is there anyone else with you on this trip?"

"Yes, Isabella, there is someone else on this trip with me," she said looking me dead in the eyes, Oh God.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok. You look a little pale," Edward said sounding very worried.

All I could do was nod, how could she.

"So Edward," she said turning her attention back to Edward. "Ever think about having kids?"

"Mother. Outside. NOW!" I said and turned away to walk out the door.

* * *

**I'm trying to get better. The next chapter is almost finished. Just review. PLEASE!**


	7. Oh, It's Nothing

**SM owns all.**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella go out the front door with her mother and was really confused. Why was her mother asking me all those questions and why was Bella acting so weird. I was still thinking about what had just happened that I didn't realize that they had made it back in until I heard Bella speaking.

"Hey, Edward, I'm going to take my mother to my place, can you take me to go get my car," she said while wrapping her arms around me and smiling. She looked so sweet and innocent in my clothes, but we all new different.

"Sure babe," I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. "Let me just go change my clothes," I smiled bending down to kiss her.

When I came back into the living room Bella was sitting on the couch looking spaced out. She didn't realize I was there until I was squatting down in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong," I looked up into her sad, brown eyes.

She just looked at me for a while and then started smiling. "Nothing, I was just thinking. Come on let's go, my mother's outside and Lord knows what she'll do out there with no one watching her," she patted my shoulder and began to move. I pushed her back down.

"Bella, your mother is a grown woman. I'm sure she can take care of herself. Now can you please tell me what's the matter," I said with a determined look on my face, at least I hope it was determined, I was a little hurt that she felt that she couldn't tell me anything.

"It's nothing Edward, I promise. My mother is just kind of stressful sometimes and goes behind my back and does things that she has no right too, that's all."

I still didn't believe her but I was going to let it go, for now.

We finally got to her car and no one made a move.

"Um, mom," she turned around in her seat to look at her mother in the back. "Can you go wait by my car," she pointed to the red Nissan by the building across the street. "I just want to talk to Edward for a second and then we can go back to my place."

"Sure, Hun," she pulled the door open and was about to step out when she turned around to me. "Edward, it was nice seeing you again."

"You to ma'am, you're welcome by anytime."

She smiled at me and then got out of the car.

I turned back to Bella.

"Well, I guess there goes our day," Bella said playing with her hand as if she were nervous.

I put my hand under her chin. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I was just really looking forward to spending the day with you," she finally looked up at me and sighed. "We finally get to be a couple out in public now and mother comes to your door out of nowhere. You know, she has really great timing! She always does things when they are convenient with her and not with others,"

"Bella,"

"And she never listens to a word I say. She never has and probably never will."

She was really starting to get loud. "Bella?"

"You tell her not to do something and she does it anyway. You tell her 'mother, I know what I'm doing. No you don't Bella, I know what's best for you. No mom, I'm pretty sure I know what's best for me, I've been doing it for years now.' You know because I'm not 25, I can't take care of myself like I've been doing for the past 7 years."

"BELLA!"

"WHAT?"

"Calm down sweetheart, everything's going to be fine, ok."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You right, everything is absolutely ok," she took a big breath and got out of the car.

"I'll call you later Edward, love you," then she leaned over and kissed me.

"Love you too babe and I'll be waiting for that call," I gave her that crooked smile of mine that she says can make a girl drop to her knees.

She rolled her eyes and then got out of the car.

I waited till she got in her car and then I drove home to my lonely home, it was going to be a long week.

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work when I heard my phone ringing.

_I've been roaming around _

_Always looking down and all I see_

_Painted faces in the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you and all.._

"Hey babe, you know were going to see each other in a few minutes when we get to work. Did you miss me that much," I said smiling in to the phone.

"Haha Edward, haha. Don't be so sure of yourself," I could actually hear her eyes roll. "I called because I wont be able to make it to the office on time and I have to go in later and I wont be able to leave until late, so I was wondering if you could pick up Jasper from the airport for me, if you don't mind."

Oh, this should be interesting.

"Yeah, Hun," I was going to enjoy this. "What time is he landing?"

"Edward, I can hear you smiling, whatever your planning, don't."

"Whatever do you mean," I asked innocently.

"I'm going to ignore that. His plane should be here around 1."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Be good. Please."

"I will. It's not like I'm four, I'm not that immature. I'll pick him up, show him around, and have a guys night. Maybe even pick up Emmett. There is absolutely nothing to worry about love."

"Ok, I'll trust you," she sighed loudly. "Love you."

"Love you to babe," and then I hung the phone up.

I cannot believe she thinks I would do anything to Jasper. I'm just going to show him that she's my girl and no one else's. Just so we can be clear, that's all. And I'll do whatever it takes to show him that. And if that is caused for some bodily harm, then there will have to be some bodily harm.

It was about time for me to go get Jasper, so I had to go tell my boss that I was leaving early and since I didn't take a lunch break and I was the best employee he had, I was free to go.

I was in my car when I felt my phone vibrating.

**Don't try anything. I'm watching you. -B**

**You sound like one of those non-scary scary movies. You know when you scream and there's really nothing to be afraid of. -E**

**Haha, Edward, haha. I'm serious. -B**

**I am too. Look, I'll behave. There is nothing to worry about. So which hotel should I drop him off at. -E**

**EDWARD! -B**

**I'm kidding, I'll see you later, k. Love you. -E**

**Love you too, asshole. -B**

**But you love my asshole. -E**

**Ewwww. - B**

**LOL. -B**

I finally made it to the airport and had one of those signs that they had in the movies, you know with the person's name on it. All I needed now was a hat and a black jacket.

"Hey man, you must be Edward," he had his hand out to shake. Show time.

"Yeah," I shook his had with almost all my strength, I didn't want to hurt the poor guy. "You must be Jasper."

He was putting just as much force into his handshake.

"So, let's go get your bags and I'll show you around the city."

"Yeah, Bella told me she was going to be at work late."

Ignoring that he talked to Bella this morning before I did. "So, Jasper, what hotel are we dropping your stuff at?"

He laughed, the little fucker laughed. "Funny man, funny."

Did he think I was kidding, cause I wasn't.


	8. He Did What

**Sorry it took so long. There really is no excuse. SM owns all.**

**BPOV**

Not going to worry about Edward. I am not going to worry about Edward. I will not worry about Edward.

My phone started ringing.

"Edward!"

"Um, no, close. It's his sister, Alice," Alice said, sounding like she wanted to put a DUH! at the end of that statement.

"Oh, hi Alice," I said still worrying about Edward and his time with Jasper.

"Well hello to you to, you sound really excited to speak to your sister-in-law."

Edward and I weren't married but she was sure someday soon that we would be. NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I loved Edward and I know he loved me but I don't think he'll stay with him once he finds out…

"BELLA!" Alice screamed through the phone.

"What, I'm right here. You don't have to scream through phone, THAT'S CONNECTED TO MY EAR!" I screamed right back at her.

"Ok Bella, I get your point. So, what are you and my darling brother up too."

"Well I sent him to go pick up Jasper from the airport but they haven't made it over here yet and I worried, you know how Edward is. He probably tossed Jasper in the some river."

"Bella, you know Edward wouldn't do that, he'd probably kill him and then through him into the forest for the wolves to find."

"Alice."

"I could see the headlines now, **'****BOYFRIEND KILLS EX-BOYFRIEND AND RUNS AWAY TO PERU WITH SAID GIRLFRIEND!'**"

"Alice, that is not going to happen, and why Peru?" she was really out of her mind. Maybe I should be scared for Jasper, Edward and Alice were a lot alike. OH SHIT.

"Because that's where everyone goes when they runaway. Gosh Bella, don't you watch any TV?"

I then heard my door opening up, it had to be Edward because he was the only one with a key.

"Listen Alice I have to leave now, I think Edward is home."

"Oh ok. And don't worry Bella. I'm sure everything is going tone ok."

"Alright Alice. Bye."

"Hey guy," I said as they came through the door. "What have you been up to."

"Oh, nothing," Edward said coming to hug me.

Then came Jasper through the door. I all practically ran to the door to jump up and hug him.

"Well I see you didn't miss me one bit," he said sarcastically and hugged me back.

"Oh Jazz," I said as he put me down. And then I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around a say Edward with a look on his face that I didn't recognize.

"So Bella," jazz said and I turned around to face him again. "Can you show me to my room so I can unpack and chill for awhile."

"Yes jazz. It right down that hall, second door to your left."

"Are we still going out tonight," he said while looking at Edward.

"Are you going to be up for it, with all that jet leg you should be pretty tired."

"Yeah. I'll take a little nap and I'll be cool. We're leaving around nine right?"

"Yeah, nine."

"Alright," he said and walked off.

"So you guys are going out tonight."

"Yes?" I said questionably. Wondering what the problem was.

"Am I not invited. I mean I am your boyfriend."

Oh lord. Here we go with the possessiveness.

"Yes ,Edward you can come if you really want to go. I thought you were just going to chill at home and get ready for your sister to come."

"Well I can do that anytime. And maybe I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend."

"Un huh. Ok. Well we're leaving around nine. I'm going to go check on Jasper. You know where everything is," I said and walked away.

I knocked at Jasper's door and walked in.

"Hey, Edward's coming out with us tonight, is that ok."

"Yeah that cool," he said and continued packing while I came and sat on the bed.

"You know, that quite a guy you have out there," he said pointing out to the living room.

"Why do you say that."

He came over and sat on the bed next to me. "He sort of gave me "the talk" on the way over."

"Are you serious," I was in shock. "What exactly did he say."

"Something about you being his girl and no one was going to change that and he'd make sure of it."

"Well he has nothing to worry about."

"So I have no chance with you then," he said with a big exaggerated sigh.

"Oh jazz, you know you always a have a special place in my heart."

He laughed and then hugged me. "And you always with have a place in mine."

The way he said that made me think there was a double meaning to that.

"Um, going to go check on Edward. I'll see you later tonight."

I walked into the living room and saw Edward looking out the window. He turned around when he heard me come in and smiled.

"Sit," was all I said and he whipped that smile right off his face and actually looked scared.

* * *

**Next up, Jasper's side of the story.**


	9. My First Love

**JPOV**

I had just got off the plane and was looking for Edward. Bella said she couldn't make it because she was caught up at work. She gave me a picture of him so I would know what he looked like because I have never met him before.

He looked like one of those pretty boys that thought they could get anything they wanted. Little did he know that I was here to take back what was rightfully mine. If he would have never come back we would have been ok. I could have supported Bella with my salary. She thought that I left because I didn't like my job but the real reason was because I needed to be closer to my conquest.

I suddenly got distracted by a guy that was holding a poster that had my name on it. What was this, the movies?

I finally decide to walk up to him.

Time to put on a show.

"Edward?" He shock his head yes and then proceeded to look me up and down.

I stuck my hand out and told him my name.

We were walking out to his car when he decided to finally talk.

"So how long have you know Bella?" Oh, so we're gonna play the Bella card, were we.

"About three years now. We went to the same school together. I was a grade above her so we really never got the chance to know each other. When she moved back home we finally got a chance and we sort of just clicked.

"You clicked?"

"Yeah, we were together for about two years."

"And you came to get her back?"

"Did he really think I was that stupid. Um no, she's yours man. I came to start a new life. I needed a change of scenery," and to check out my competition.

"Oh ok. Because she's mine. She has been before we split, even when you guys were supposedly a couple. And she always with be. I will stop at nothing to keep it like that. You do understand, don't you?"

What am I five. I do understand English, even if I do have a Southern accent.

"Are you threatening me dude. Because were just friends," for now. "And she loves you," and me also. "I know that and I'm not going to come between that."

He looked at me sideways for awhile like he was trying to read what I was saying on my face or something.

"Thanks man. I'm glad we understand each other," he smiled a toothless smile and turned back to the rode.

The rest of the way to Bella's house was quiet.


End file.
